


Travelin' Man

by Sumomothegoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Innocent Cas, Jealous Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Protective Benny, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Top Benny, attempted suicide, not a vampire, serial killer benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomothegoddess/pseuds/Sumomothegoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This could've happened to anyone taking the trash out in the middle of a hot afternoon. Maybe he should've went through the front door. He would've given anything to hear his brothers'<br/>yelling again. </p><p> </p><p>(In which Cas gets kidnapped by a notorious serial killer couple and stays alive much longer than expected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> Title is the name of one of my favorite Ricky Nelson songs~ Hope you enjoy.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, Cas!"

Castiel's only source of socialization walks out the door after only two hours of visiting. It wasn't that he couldn't see why, that much he could understand perfectly. Luke had been in one of his moods lately and Gabriel's snarking and teasing hadn't been any help. Michael got involved and in a matter of seconds, there was an all out shouting war in their living room. Castiel tried to move the guest up to his bedroom, but the other was too frightened by his brothers and was out of the house within seconds.

He could try to ask them to control themselves whilst he had company over, but it's not as though they'd acknowledge him anyway.

 

It's both a curse and a blessing to be the black sheep of the Novak family.

His brothers were all so outspoken and intimidating.  
Castiel refused to harm a bee.

All three of them dropped out of high school their junior year, all for different reasons but they still quit.  
Castiel was two years away from completing his bachelor's degree.

There were more differences than between him and his brothers than he could count. They were so different that Cas felt the house was divided. They each told him, in their own words, that they wanted him to become the man that they couldn't be. Getting him to live that happy apple pie life that was far away from them was all they ever wanted out of him.

Sometimes Castiel found himself wondering what would happen if he slipped up and turned over a new rotten leaf. If he gave up school for a job as a, what Luke liked to call, street pharmacist, maybe he'd get more respect from his brothers. He could finally find something that the four of them have in common instead of having awkward one-sided conversations.

That idea was pushed aside after he enrolled in college. He could bury himself in work as much as he wanted so that those kind of thoughts never pop in his head again. The sooner he got his degree, the sooner he could move out of the family house and start over. He loved his big brothers dearly, but he could take being lonely in a full house for only so long.

Castiel did have friends.  
Ok, only one friend.

Her name is Meg Masters and she was an fine arts major. They met during freshmen orientation after the young man spilled coffee all over her brand new blouse. She didn't yell at him, but that was only because he wouldn't stop apologizing. He was sputtering his words so quickly, Meg actually thought he was crying.

Ever since then, they were nearly inseparable.

Meg had listened to every grievance he gave about living with his brothers and in return Castiel became helped with painting away her own problems.

After his brothers scared away his companion, a young man who needed his help grasping a difficult math concept, Castiel grabbed his cellphone from under his pillow and called his best friend.

She answered on the first ring.  
"Thank god you called, Cassie!" she breathes heavily into the phone. "I was about to get into a fight with my roommate and no one has time for that!"

Castiel chuckles. "Yeah, 'fight'," he drawls sarcastically. He knows that Meg had a little schoolgirl crush on her zany roommate, a redhead named Charlie. If only she'd admit it to herself, then he wouldn't have to hear her whine about every girl ahe came in contact with.

 

"Shut your mouth!" she snaps. "Now what do you need?"

 

"Kevin came over today," he sighed.  
Apparently that was all he had to say because he heard Meg wince on the other line.

 

"Luke and Michael again?" she guessed.

 

"All three of them."

 

"Goddamn! What the hell were they arguing about?"

 

He shrugs even though she couldn't see him. "I don't know and I don't even care anymore."

 

"I wish I could help, Cassie. I really do."

 

"You could move into an apartment with me!" he desperately offers again.

 

"Hon, you know why we can't do that," she says sweetly. "I need to stay close to campus."

 

"I know, it's just-"

 

"I get it, I really do. It'll be over before you know it!"

 

_That's what you always say._

 

"Yeah, you're right. I should have enough money to move out graduation."

 

"Damn right, you should! Raphael works you like a slave!"

 

Cas moves the phone away from his ear when she screams. For some reason, his friend tends to get a little too passionate when she rants.

 

"Are you listening?!" she screeched.

 

"I hear you loud and clear," he chuckles.

 

"Good! Now, I've gotta go. Charlie and I have things to discuss."

She hung up before he could say goodbye.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes.  
Discussion was the farthest thing from her mind.

 

"Yo, Cas!" he hears Luke shout from wherever he was. "It's your turn to take out the trash!"

"Alright, I'll get it!" he yells back automatically. It's one of the only times he got acknowledged during the day and he cursed himself for jumping at the opportunity.

 

He trudged downstairs, swiftly walking passed his big brothers, who were still arguing, and grabbed the full trashbag from the kitchen. Instead of taking the front way closest to the trashbin, Cas deliberately went through the back door. There was no way he was listening to that racket for any second longer.

 

Just as he was flinging the trashbag over his shoulder, he hears a voice call out for him.

"Oi! We need some help over here!"

He turns towards the voice and is greeted with a blistering pain on his forehead. The last thing he registers is a little black hat and a wicked smile.

Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes~ I'm seriously tired, but I reeeeeeallllyyy wanted to post this. I hope you like it!

"I don't raise weak kneed pansies!"

 

For the twenty years he'd known the man, that was the one policy John Winchester enforced on his boys.

It was after his wife committed suicide that the idea came into his head. Constantly, he'd tell them both that Mary was weak. She couldn't handle the strength and endurance it took to be parent.

 

Dean knew better, but Sam didn't.

 

John's youngest boy blindly followed everything he had to say and Dean was fine with that. As long as Sam wasn't hurt, Dean tried not to let it bother him.

While Dean was taking the heat away from his brother, he was indirectly placing it upon himself.

The first time John hit Dean was when the man had taken his boys to the park. Sam and Dean were playing tag, and Dean was it. While he was trying to catch Sam, he stepped on his too long shoelace and tumbled to the ground.

He howled and cried out for his father.

John strolled over to him and struck him across the face as soon as he was within reach.

"Buck up, boy," he growls in his face. "I don't raise no pansies."

The tears still fell because of the pain, but Dean shuts his cries up forever.

He had only been six years old.

 

The second time John hit Dean was when they were shopping for more clothes. Sam picked out _Tom & Jerry _t-shirts and pajamas and showed them to his brother. Dean laughs at them, telling the boy just how awesome they were.

He then showed Sam the pink Batman shirt he'd found.

John snatched the shirt from him before Sam could comment on it.

"The fuck are you," he shouts, shoving at Dean. "Some goddamn faggot?"

Dean, being the innocent nine-year old he was, had no idea what that word meant, but if it made his father _this_ angry he inferred that it was not a good thing.

"No, sir," he answers automatically.

"I'm not raisin' faggots, you hear me?" he strikes Dean in his tiny gut, making him double over on the floor.

 

Sam watches from behind, completely horrified.

 

But it wasn't John who horrified him.

"De!" he whines. "Why?"

 

Dean wants to tell him that he has no idea what he was being blamed for, but his breath wouldn't come back to him.

John takes the shirt back and trades it in for a black one.

Dean doesn't get to pick out his own clothes anymore.

 

 

The next and last time John hits Dean came about ten years later.

Dean was working a part-time job at a supermarket to help get Sam to college. Though the boy told him that he was getting a full scholarship to the school of his dreams and doesn't need his big brother's help, Dean still insists that he could help Sam pay for indirect expenses.

It was at this job that he bumps into a rather scruffy young man named Benny Lafitte.

Benny buys a carton of smokes and a six-pack of beer when he meets Dean.

"That'll be eighteen dollars and fifty-eight cents," Dean says in his forced polite employee voice.

Benny reaches into his pocket, pulls out the money, looks up at the cashier, and froze.

He did a double take and dropped his jaw.

What he was seeing could not have been human.  


Dean trembled under his stare. "Hey," he snaps at the stranger. "The money?"

The man blinks out of his daze and gives the teen a seductive smirk. "Dont' hafta' get feisty with me, sugar."

 

"My name's Dean," he gestures to his blue nametag. "See? Dean, not 'sugar'."

"Still ain't have to get so feisty, _Dean_."

"I'm not," Dean deadpans. "Can I have the money now?"

 

Benny taps his chin teasingly, still smirking, when an cheesy idea pops in his head.

"Sure," he shrugged, placing the bills just out of Dean's reach. "It's right here."

 

Dean rolls his eyes and reaches out to grabbed the bills.

Benny smirks, grabbing Dean's hand with one of his free ones, and kisses his knuckles.

His face immediately burns red and he snatches his hand back as though it was the one burning.

"What the hell was that for?!" he screeches.

 _"I think you're beautiful,"_ the man responds in what Dean recognized as French. _"Is that a crime?"_

"I speak English, dude!"

Benny chuckles. _"Very beautiful, indeed."_

Dean scowls, grabbing the intercom device from beside him. "I need security in line four," he says.

Benny panics, quickly handing over the money. "Calm down! I just wanna know if you're free this Saturday!"

The other's eyebrow arches. Was this guy serious? "Are you fucking serious?"

 

"Yes?" Benny says carefully.

 

Dean knows he has errands to run for John on Saturday, but he was half-tempted to cancel them just to see what this guy's about.

 

"Well, yeah I am," he tells the man, who suddenly grew a defeated expression on his face. It killed Dean inside and he didn't know why. "But I'm all free on Sunday."

 

Benny's face lights up and pulls a scrap of paper from his pocket.

"May I borrow a pen?" he asks so sweetly that it makes Dean hand one over with an even darker blush on his face.

Benny scribbles for a quick minute before handing both the pen and paper to Dean.

_"Don't be late, sugar."_

Before he could finish reading the paper, Benny and his items are gone.

 

Dean smiles as reads it over.

_Meet me at the marina downtown at 10pm_

_Got any questions?_

_Call me (***-012-4031)_

_Benny Lafitte_

 

"Benny," he says, still smiling down at the paper. "Cheesy name."

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

 

Dean sneaks out after John drinks himself to sleep.

He slides a note into Sam's room saying he'll try to back home before morning.

By the time he gets to the marina, he's shivering in his shoes. Damn him for not grabbing a jacket or something before he walked out the door.

Another part of him curses at the fact that he's meeting a total stranger, a hot stranger but that's not the point, at night. What was he thinking? To appease this part of himself, he purchases a pocketknife at one of the shops in the area that was still open.

Benny was napping on the dock, his grey hat hiding his eyes.

Dean sniggers. "Well, I guess I came all the way here for nothing!"

 

Benny's up and alert before Dean finishes his sentence. His widened when he was coherent enough to realize just who had woken him up.

"Hey, Dean!" he rasps, forcing the sleep out of his voice. "Didn't think you'd be here."  


"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had work to do at home," he replied, fiddling with the knife in the pocket of his jeans.

"It's alright," Benny wraps an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Now that you're here, I can show you something amazing."

 

That "something amazing" was _Andrea_ , his boat.

It just seemed to be an average sailboat, but Benny thought it was the most beautiful thing God had ever created. He spent all of thirty minutes giving Dean a grand tour.

 

Dean had to admit it. The boat was pretty fucking sweet.

 

It was like a tiny house with a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and practically everything.

 

After finishing the tour, Benny offered to make Dean some dinner.

 

“I make a mean seafood gumbo, sugar!” he brags and suddenly asks, “You ain’t allergic to shrimp, are you?”

 

“God no!” he immediately answers. “I love shrimp!”

 

Benny’s smile widens. “I’m definitely gonna like you.”

 

Dean watches Benny slave over the kitchen.

The heat of the food made the man strip off his shirt and jacket and Dean enjoyed the muscles and tattoos that were on display.

He also got a nice view of his ass from time to time and definitely wasn’t complaining then.

 

When he finally got a taste of Benny’s gumbo, he wanted to die. The broth of shrimp felt amazing on his tongue. He moans happily.

 

Benny smiles at him. “You enjoyin’ it, sugar?”

 

“Damn straight! This is amazing!”

 

Benny tries to take some off of his plate and Dean stabs him with his fork.

 

“Ouch! _Goddamn it!_ ” the pain makes him shift to French.

“My food!” Dean hisses. “Eat your own!”

 

Benny rubs at his tiny wound. _“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”_

 

Dean’s eyes narrow at him. “What was that?”

 

“Oh, nothing!”

 

Benny smirks.

He’s definitely gonna like him.

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

****

Two months later, Dean admits to himself that he’s fallen in love with Benny.

They’d been together happily, but neither one of them the special words.

Well, Dean wouldn’t know if Benny had already because the man makes a habit out of switching to French at random points in a conversation.

 

Dean asks about Benny’s family.

Benny tells him that he had a wife and child, but doesn’t go into detail.

 

Benny hasn’t met John or Sam.

He keeps asking to, but Dean refuses.

 

It’s not as though his brother and father haven’t notice how he disappears at night.

They ask him about it and he lies.

 

He can’t keep up the lies for much longer, he knows this.

 

It all came spiraling down one evening.

 

Benny’s boat was being repaired, so Dean suggested he come over to his place.

 

John and Sam were supposed to be sixteen hours away to look at a college the boy wanted to go to. They were due back in three more days.

 

He and Benny had been making out on the couch, absorbed into their own world.

 

They hadn’t heard a key jumbling in the lock or the front door swinging open.

 

When they did notice, it was too late.

 

“DEAN!” it’s Sam that calls out.

 

Dean jumps and falls from the couch.

Benny doesn’t move.

 

Dean looks up and sees, with wide eyes, both men scowling at him. “D-dad? S-sam? You guys weren’t suppo-”

 

“You’re supposed to be at Ellen’s!” Sam snarls at him. “I thought you were with her!”

 

“Sammy, l-listen! I-I can explain!”

 

“Didn’t I warn you, boy?” John finally spoke up, fists clenching at his sides. “I don’t raise pansies. I don’t raise faggots.”

 

Dean stands up, walking carefully towards his family. “Dad, Benny’s the only guy I’ve been with! I swear!”

 

“And you think that makes it better?!” Sam adds in. “Dean, you’re not gay!”

 

Before he could respond, Dean is knocked back to the floor by a punch in the face courtesy of John. The next hit comes before he could register the first one.

 

“Goddamnit,” he hears Benny hiss and shuffle on the couch.

 

“Weak ass!” John growls as he lands more punches. “I didn’t waste all my time on you, so that you could become somebody’s bitch!”

 

“He’s not a bitch,” a click is heard behind them.

 

“Whoa, what the hell, dude?” Sam damn near whimpers.

 

Dean raises his head, ignoring the stinging pain that came with the movement.

 

Benny was still sitting on the couch.

The eyes that had been staring lovingly into Dean’s only a few minutes earlier were now dead and lazy.

Wrapped loosely in his fingers was the tiniest pistol Dean had ever seen.

 

“What is that?” he asks, ignoring the blood pooling about his mouth.

 

“My little baby,” Benny shrugs.

 

John steps away from Dean and starts to charge towards Benny.

 

“You’d best put that gun away, boy,” he demands.

 

“I ain’t your boy, Winchester and I don’t think you’re the boss of me.”

 

Benny keeps the gun aimed at John, finger twitching on the trigger.

 

“This is my house, _boy_ ,” John steps up until the gun is pressing against his chest. “And I said put it away.”

 

“And I said I ain’t your boy!”

 

 

“Benny, don’t!” Dean calls to him. “He’s not worth it!”

 

His boyfriend gives him a sad smile. “He hurt you, sugar,” he explains. “And you’re worth it.”

 

“Dad!” Sam cries, yanking at the man’s arm. “Get away from that thing!”

 

“I ain’t afraid of no pansy ass fairy with a fucking water gun.”

 

Tired of all of this shit, Benny tosses his gun on the couch and pounces.

 

Sam and Dean could do nothing but watch as the two tumbled on the ground.

 

When Benny got the upper hand, he wraps his hands around the elder man’s neck and clenches.

 

John struggled and gagged under him. He fights until the lack of oxygen overwhelms him.

 

And it does.

 

 

Benny rose to his feet, a content smile on his face as he gazes down at John Winchester’s lifeless body.

 

Dean was speechless.

 

Sam was hysterical.

 

“You bastard!” he shrieks, dropping to his knees. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“You want next, Princess?” Benny threatens him and moves towards him, but Dean grabs his ankle.

 

He raises a confused eyebrow. “What’s up, sugar?”

 

“Don’t hurt Sammy,” he whimpers. “Please don’t hurt my brother.”

 

Benny pulls Dean into his arms and kiss the top of his head. “It’s ok. I won’t hurt him.”

 

He turns to the youngest Winchester and glares. “I’m taking Dean and we’re gone,” he tells him. “You speak of this to anyone and I will come back for you.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Benny grabs his discarded gun and Dean.

 

They walk out of the Winchester household.

Dean gives one last look to his baby brother, but the other looks away.

 

He doesn’t say good-bye.

 

He just leaves Sam with their dead father.

 

And he doesn’t look back.

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

 

Dean was never angry at Benny for killing his father.

If anything, he was curious. He wondered just how he was able to strangle him so easily like that.

 

Also, what was with that look in his eyes?

The dead and empty looked he’d given when he aimed his gun.

 

That also brings up the question as to why it didn’t bother him?

 

He _killed_ somebody and he doesn’t seem the least bit shaken up about it.

 

 

Dean asks him a week later, when Benny takes him sailing around the city.

 

The couple were snuggling together in a chair, staring out at the water around them and the stars above them.

 

Benny’s voice is mingling with the rushing of the water as he spills everything to Dean.

 

His wife, Andrea, died giving birth to their daughter. The baby was premature, so she also passed a couple of days after her mother.

 

Benny blamed the doctor, some guy named Bill.

 

He stalked the man for days and ends up hiding in his bedroom.

When Bill came home from work that night and walked into the room, Benny attacked him.

He’d bludgeoned him with a fire poker he found near a fireplace.

 

The police never found him out.

 

Since then, Benny had been addicted to the thrill and never stopped killing.

 

 

That should’ve been a turn off for Dean, but it wasn’t.

He should’ve told him off and ended it right there, but he didn’t.

 

Instead he asks, “Can you teach me?”

 

A wicked smile comes over Benny’s face. “Are you sure, sugar? There’s no going back after this.”

 

Dean sweetly pecks at his lips. “Please, Benny?”

 

And how the hell could he resist that?

 

**_-Spn-_ **

****

Dean’s first kill is a businessman who Benny was planning on snatching months ago.

 

They went to a nightclub he frequented and Dean’s job was to entice and lure him in.

 

He flirted with the man and it was embarrassing how fast he took the bait.

 

Dean led him outside to the alley.

 

The business man makes a move to kiss him, but he doesn’t get that lucky.

 

It was Benny that pistol whips him from behind and knocks him out.

A disgusted grimace was on his face.

 

“No one gets to touch you,” he growled.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You got it, babe.”

They take the man back to the boat, stashing him in the bathroom tub.

 

When he regained consciousness, he screamed and ranted at the couple.

 

“How dare you do this to me! Do you know who I am? How much I’m worth? You’ve got a lot of nerve…”

 

Dean turns to his lover, his expression completely annoyed. “How do I do this?”

 

Benny hands him a thick rope (where he got it, Dean didn’t bother asking) and advises him to “Wrap it around his neck like you’re tyin’ a shoe. When you got it nice and snug, you pull.”

 

“What if he fights?”

 

“You fight back.”

 

 

And boy did that man put up a fight. It took all of five minutes for Dean to get the rope around his neck the way he wanted it to fit. When he got it, he didn’t waste time. He holds the rope in place with his foot and pulls on it. Dean took in how the man squirmed and gagged beneath him, how red and blue his face turned, and the way his eyes rolled back as the life finally leaves him. It shouldn’t make him shiver. He shouldn’t feel giddy after it’s over.

 

And most definitely feel the urge to do it again.

 

He turns to Benny, who is staring back at him with nothing but pride in his features.

 

“I couldn’t have done it better myself,” he says, applauding Dean.

 

Dean jumps into his arms, pressing his lips against Benny’s.

 

Benny catches him with ease, melting into him like he was made for him.

 

When they pulled apart, Dean excitedly whispers “I love you so fucking much, Benny.”

 

Benny smiles back. _“I love you too. So much, my dear.”_

 

Unfortunately, that killed the mood.

Dean scowls. “Tell me how to get rid of this dead bastard and _in English_ please!”

 

Benny lets Dean dump the business man out in the water, not bothering to try and weigh his body down.

They watch the body float away with their fingers entwined at their sides.

 

“Dean,” Benny whispers, bringing his hand up to kiss it. “This is the start of something beautiful.”

 

Dean nods, smiling wildly. “I know.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel wakes up to Led Zeppelin blasting in his ear. This kind of music wasn’t his cup of tea, he preferred to listen to the Carpenters. Good old Karen did know how to soothe a soul.

 

He moves to stretch his body, but finds that his hands and feet are tightly bound by some thick rope. How the hell did he get here? Where even was _here_?

 

Obviously he was in the backseat of a car. What kind of car, he didn’t know.

His head lifts so he could identify the two males that were singing and drumming along to the classic rock song.

The man driving was a heavy set scruffy man with dim blue eyes. He was smiling happily at the man in the passenger seat. That man was relatively smaller than the driver and had less scruff, short messy hair, and the most beautiful pair of green eyes Cas had ever seen. He only had a few seconds to admire them, however.

 

“Hey!” he shouts, causing the scruffy man to turn down the tunes. “What’s going on? Who are you guys?”

Pretty Eyes laughs at him. “I’m not sayin’ a damn thing. What about you, babe?”

“Nothing at all, sugar.”

 

_They’re a couple?_

That was a surprise.

 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” Cas knew the stubborn kidnappers wouldn’t, but it was worth a try.

“How about you shut your fucking mouth,” Pretty Eyes says, voice too calm for such angry words. “And I won’t bash your head in?”

Castiel gulps. “Yeah, that works as well.”

 

“And no pissing in my car!” the man continues to shout at him. “I don’t give a damn about how scared you are or how weak your fucking bladder is! Don’t fuck up my car!”

 

Something told Cas that this guy had this problem in the past.

Scruffy man takes his hand, that wasn’t on the wheel, and entwines it with the other guy’s. “Calm down. It ain’t worth the breath.”

 

“Can’t we just kill him now?” the little whine made Castiel’s heart drop to his stomach.

 

They wanted to kill him.

They were going to kill him.

 

Why? What had he done?

It was his brothers who were involved in the dangerous criminal world, not him! Hell, he never got so much as a speeding ticket!

 

“Don’t you wanna get Lucifer?” Scruffy asks. “Just gotta wait.”

 

“Lucifer?” Cas speaks up, confusion clear in his voice. “You mean my brother, Luke?”

Pretty Eyes grumbles under his breath and reaches into the glove compartment. He swiftly pulls out a tiny pistol and turns to aim it right at Castiel’s head. “I’m not sayin’ it again,” he growls. “Say one more fucking word and I will-”

 

“DEAN!” Scruffy man scolds him, knocking the gun from his hands. “Calm down. It was Lucifer, not him.”

 

“Why is he here if we can’t kill him?”

 

“Do you want me to do this alone?”

Pretty Eyes, now “Dean”, goes silent after that.

 

Cas notices his grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightens.

 

“You said I could do this, Benny,” Dean croaks and Cas guessed that he was on the verge of crying. “You’re not cuttin’ me out of this!”

 

“I can and I will,” he fires back. “If you want this to work, then you’ve got to keep a cool head.”

 

It clicked right then, Cas didn’t know why.

Now, he knew exactly who these two were.

 

Dean was _the_ Dean Winchester and Scruffy Benny had to be Benny Lafitte. They were wanted _killers_. Hell, their faces had been plastered all over the news for years. People even started dubbing them as the more vicious version of Bonnie  & Clyde.

 

Killers…

Actual serial killers…

As that thought passed through his mind, Castiel faints.

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

****

****

The next time he regains consciousness, he was on top of a leather couch with only his legs tied together.

It was pitch black all around him. That meant he was either in a place with no windows or it was already night.

 

He can’t even bring himself to be scared anymore. If anything, he’s pissed off.

Part of him is pissed at psychopathic Romeo & Juliet for kidnapping him out of nowhere for no good reason and another at a certain big brother of his. Castiel remembered hearing Luke’s name, technically his street name, before he passed out. Somehow he managed to set off the two most dangerous men in the whole damn country and drag Cas into it.

 

Just what had he done?

 

And more importantly, what was going to happen to Castiel? Were they going to kill him to get back at Luke? He inwardly scoffs.

_Good luck with that. No one even notices that I’m gone._

 

Before he could dwell on that thought, Castiel’s ears pick up Dean and Benny’s voices. He’s pretty certain that they were in a room next door to wherever he was. Dean sounded even more distressed and Benny was trying to comfort him. Castiel tries to listen and decipher what the couple was saying, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear anything as long as he was trapped on the damn couch. He decides to roll off of it and onto the floor.

He's pretty sure the fall bruised his ass a bit, but at least nothing was broken.

 

The side roll method wouldn’t work on the floor, so he tries the cliché worm maneuver to get to the voices. Luckily, the room was so small that he only had to scoot up a few inches.

When he pressed his ear against the wall, Cas noticed that Dean was just in distress.

 

He was crying his eyes out.

 

“I want him dead!” he sobs. “I wanna rip his fucking lungs out! That fucking bastard!”

 

Benny responds, but Cas can’t understand him.

 

It was almost as if…

No way!

Was he speaking _French_?!

 

 _“Please don’t cry, my love. He’s not worth the tears._ ” he murmurs and it seems like Dean completely understood him.

“But he killed him!” he shrieks back. “He killed him, Benny!”

_“We’ll work this out, I promise. No one can stop us, Dean.”_

This time Dean only sobs in return.

 

Surprisingly, Castiel feels a lump of his own forming in his throat. How could he sympathize with a killer?! So what if he was grieving over someone? He and Benny caused grief to countless people throughout the goddamn country! This was the least of what he deserved.

 

Though his brain said that, he couldn’t convince his own heart to believe.

 

Then, it’s one sentence.

Dean stops his cries to croak one more thing and it damn near breaks Cas apart.

 

 

 

 

 

“I want him back, Benny,” he says. “I want my fucking brother back.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I hope you're liking this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean cried himself to sleep that night and Benny wants nothing more than Lucifer's head on a fucking platter.

 

It was going to happen.

They just had to wait.

 

Wait until the bastard realizes that his baby brother was gone, and then start the torture.

And _goddamn_ he couldn't wait for that.

 

Seeing th love of his life hurt like this... It was too much for him to handle.

 

He had to do something and it had to happen now.

 

When he was sure that Dean was fast asleep, he unravels himself from his lover's embrace and goes to check the bastard's brother.

Castiel was sleeping on the floor, only God knows how he got there.

For some reason, the innocently calm expression he has on his sleeping face pissed him off.

Benny kicks the boy awake.

His mouth is covered before he could scream out in pain.

"Quiet there," Benny hisses into his ear. "If ya wake my boy, I'll break your damn neck."

 

Castiel stares up at him, eyes widened with fear.

Was this it?

Was Benny here to kill him?

"Did..." he coughs through the pain "Did my brother kill Dean's?"

Benny didn't have to answer him. Cas was the prisoner here. He could be like Dean and just want him to sit around and look pretty.

What he doesn't expect, is for Benny to pick him up with ease and toss him back on the couch. He's even more surprised when the man sits down beside him.

"If Dean asks, you ain't here this from me," he says with the underlying tones of _Agree or die_ heard loud and clear. "Ya got me?"

Cas nods and Benny nods back.

"Dean's brother got into some bad stuff," he begins, whispering carefully. "And he heard that Lucifer had a good supply of that bad stuff. The boy ain't have no money, so he used his body instead."

Cas' jaw dropped.  
There was no way Luke could use someone like that! That wasn't the big brother he knew and loved.

Then again, Benny said "Lucifer". Lucifer wasn't his brother.

"Everythin' was goin' fine for awhile 'til some of that bad stuff went missing. Lucifer blamed his little bitchboy even though he ain't do it. Dean got a call from that boy last week, sayin that he was in trouble and Lucifer was going to kill him. We got out there as fast as we could, but..."

Benny paused, the memory flooding back into his brain and bringing all of the anguish and fury from that day with it.

Castiel didn't rush him.  
Not like he had the balls to do it in the first place, but the thought still counts.

"We found him in the motel he was stayin' at. That son of a bitch shot him eight times and left him naked on the bed."

It was at this moment Castiel lost all the respect he had left for his brother.

"I just thought I'd tell you that everything that happens to you from here on out is because of Lucifer," Benny says and Cas could've sworn that the man was apologetic.

Cas sighs.  
He couldn't really blame them for that.  
Logically it all made sense: You kill my brother and I kill yours.

It just sucks that he didn't get a chance to say good-bye to Meg.

Or Gabriel.

Or Michael.

The thought of never seeing Michael again almost drove him to tears. His eldest brother was the closest thing to a father that he'd ever had since their parents died. Maybe if the man hadn't been so busy scolding Gabe and Luke, Castiel would've had time to show him just how much he meant to him.

Maybe Michael would've found time to say how proud he was of his baby brother.

That was what he wished for above everything else in this world.

 _"Good job, Castiel."_  
_"I'm proud of you, Castiel."_  
_"You are turning into the good man I knew you would grow up to be."_

"Oi, kid!" Benny said slapping him and his thoughts away. "Did you hear what the fuck I just said to you?"

Cas knew he was screwed if the sound of Benny's low intimidating growl didn't make him flinch anymore.

"No," he whispers. "Could you repeat that?"

Benny wouldn't admit it, but the kid was starting to scare him. They'd only had him for about twelve hours. He shouldn't have sounded so... defeated.

He'd expected the boy to cry out and give up his brother, but not this.

"I said that you better be ready tomorrow. We ain't gon be goin easy on ya."

Castiel sighs and lies down on the couch. "Ok," was all he said.

 

All the intentions of releasing his anger out on the kid had away in that instant.

 

Benny goes back to his and Dean’s bedroom, where his love still soundly slept.

He lays beside him, wrapping him in his arms again. Dean flips over to snuggle in Benny’s embrace.

Benny was not looking forward to what he and Dean had planned for tomorrow.

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

****

****

Castiel didn’t sleep again after Benny showed up. He’d spent the entire night staring into the blackness, thinking about how his life would’ve turned out if his parents hadn’t died. If they just had waited at home for the snow to clear up, the car wouldn't have dove off of a bridge. Michael wouldn’t have had to step up and be the man of the house. Gabriel would still bake cookies for dessert and talk endlessly about his dream of starting up his own bakery. Luke would’ve finished high school and proved to Dad that he could amount to something. Castiel would’ve had brothers that acted like brothers.

 

He couldn’t have that now.

They could never go back to the way it used to be.

And Castiel hated that he’d already accepted that as fact.

 

When Dean came into the room, he looked just as angry as he did when he was in the car. This time, Castiel didn’t flinch or shiver.

Even as yanked him off the couch and shoved into the floor, he remained perfectly stoic.

 

It confused the hell out of Dean.

 

He bends down, picking up Cas’ head by his greasy brown hair. “It’s time to start, asshole,” a smile grazed his features. “I don’t care if you ain’t ready.”

 

Benny stands behind him, but doesn’t say anything. He sees it too. The defeated expression that Castiel had worn had gotten terribly worse overnight. Hell, this guy looked like he was already dead. Either Dean wasn’t seeing this or he was just ignoring it. It was probably the latter, but Benny couldn’t bring himself to stop him.

 

Dean drags Castiel out of the room by his hair and throws him into an even smaller room with nothing but a camera on a tripod, a chair sitting in front of the tripod, and a lit light bulb swinging above their heads.

“Babe,” Dean calls to his lover, pulling another set rope out from under the chair. “Turn the camera on.”

Not wanting to upset Dean’s excited attitude, he does as he’s told immediately.

 

“It’s on, sugar.”

 

Dean stares into the camera with an evil smile on his face.

“Look what we have here, Lucifer,” he chuckles and yanks Cas’ hanging head up to face the camera. “Such a cute baby brother you had here. I’m not here to negotiate a trade with you, Novak. Castiel is gone. I’m takin’ him just like how you took my Sammy. What you’re going to feel after I’ve killed this stupid shit ain’t gon’ be half of what I felt when Sammy was gone,” he gives Cas a small stroke to his cheek. “Just in case you wondering, here’s a sneak peek of what’s in store for him.”

 

Benny closes his eyes and doesn’t understand why. He’s seen Dean do worse than what he was planning, but for reason he can’t seem to stomach it happening to Castiel.

 

Why does he care so much?


	5. Chapter 5

Michael comes home from work the next day around three o’clock in the afternoon. He’s had a rough day and he prays that his little brothers won’t give him any trouble. Though, what were the chances of that actually happening?

When he goes to open the front door, he notices a disk attached to it. On its front in tiny black letters was the name “Lucifer”.

This was indeed odd.

First of all, who would tape a bare disk to the back of a door? It would surely get scratched up and damaged. Then who’d be able to watch or listen to what’s on it? Very counterproductive, if you asked him.

Then again, his brother did have a habit of having brainless companions.

 

Michael brings the disk inside and makes his way to the DVD player in the living room. Gabriel was already sitting on one of the couches, happily eating cookie dough ice cream while he watched _One Tree Hill_. The eldest Novak had no remorse when he took the black remote away from the sweet tooth and switched the television channel to DVD.

“Hey!” Gabriel protests. “The fuck did you do that for?”

 

“You have seen the show to its entirety over ten times,” Michael says, placing the strange disk into the device. “Why do you insist on acting as if you do not already know what is going to take place?”

 

Gabriel scoots over to make some room for Michael, but the man takes a seat on another couch.

_Rude._

“What was that you put in?” he asks, ignoring the question.

“I do not know,” Michael shrugs. “Luke’s name was on it.”

 

Gabriel paled. “That can’t be good.”

 

Michael presses play.

 

The first thing the two notice is Dean Winchester, which is most definitely _not_ _good, not good at all._ From the looks of him, they’d guessed that Luke pissed him off _really_ bad.

There’s a man tied to a chair in front of the Winchester. His head was hanging low, so they couldn’t identify him immediately. The top of his head was a dark brown and it had a close resemblance to…

Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

No… It couldn’t be…

Then Dean yanks the man’s head up for the audience to see.

Gabriel runs upstairs.

Michael stayed put.

 

_“Look what we have here, Lucifer. Such a cute baby brother you had here.”_

Had.

 _Had,_ the bastard just said.

Past tense.

He had no intention of giving Castiel back.

_“I’m not here to negotiate a trade with you, Novak. Castiel is gone. I’m takin’ him just like how you took my Sammy. What you’re going to feel after I’ve killed this stupid shit ain’t gon’ be half of what I felt when Sammy was gone.”_

 

Michael’s fists clenched to his sides, stomach twisted badly.

His eyes burned red with fury.

“Fucking Luke,” he growls to himself.

 

Gabriel comes running back down the stairs just in time to see Dean punch Castiel in the throat. “Mikey…” he whimpers, pointing to the screen. “Cassie’s not in his room.”

“I know,” he says too calmly for Gabriel’s liking. “And the blame falls on Luke.”

“Luke? What do you mean?”

 

Michael takes in a deep breath. “He killed Winchester’s younger brother.”

On the screen, Castiel wheezes when his furious captor kicks at the chair he’s tied to until it falls ultimately falls to the ground.

“Call Luke,” Michael orders, not taking his eyes off the television. “Tell him to bring his ass home yesterday.”

Gabriel shivers. It’s rare to hear Michael curse. He actually feels a bit sorry for Luke.

 

It isn’t until he gets Luke on the line that he hears the gunshot.

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

Luke walks into the house and is immediately greeted by Michael’s fist.

He barely has time to recover before Gabriel’s fist joins their big brother’s. With that punch, he falls to the ground.

 

“What have you done?” Luke looks up to see Michael visibly shaking with tears falling from his face.

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” he grumbles.

 

Gabriel kicks him down when he tries to get up.

“You killed Sam Winchester!” he screeches. “Why the fuck would you do that?”

 

“The moose?” Luke asks. “Yeah, the bitch stole from me. Boss was raining hell on my ass because-”

Michael punches him again and now he’s getting pissed.

 

“Stop hitting me!” he yells at them. “You wanna tell me what the fuck-?”

 

“Where’s Castiel, Lucas?” Michael asks, crossing his arms.

Luke’s eyes narrow up at his big brother. He hates being called Lucas and he knows it.

“Listen asshole,” he starts. “Don’t you fucking call me that-!”

 

Another punch, but this time Luke punches back.

 

“I said to stop hitting me, you stupid dick!”

 

“Where is Castiel?” Michael roars in his face.

“I don’t fucking know!” he shouts back. “What does that have to do with the Moose?”

 

“That was Dean Winchester’s brother, you fucking idiot!” Gabriel yelled at him.

 

Luke didn’t seem fazed by that. “What the fuck does that mean to me?”

 

“Dean, as in _Benny and Dean_ ,” Michael emphasized.

Luke shrugged. “Again, what the fuck does that mean to me?”

 

Gabriel grabs Luke by the collar and pulls him close to his face. “Dean Winchester took Cas, you stupid fuck! And he’s going to kill him!”

 

Luke’s eyes widened. “No fucking way,” he gasps, running up the stairs and into Castiel’s bedroom.

“Cas!” he calls out, searching any and everywhere. “Castiel!”

 

“Dean left something just for you,” Michael says, pulling Luke downstairs and shoved onto the couch.

Gabriel forces him to face the T.V.

The video started over.

Gabe and Michael watch his reaction to the torture their baby brother was enduring.

Luke cried, screamed, and cursed at the scream throughout the whole thing.

But he fell silent at the gunshot.

 

Dean points a pistol at Castiel, the camera switches off, and the shot rang out.

 

The video ended and Luke couldn’t move.

 

“Do you see what have done?” Michael said. “Do you see what you have put Castiel through?”

 

Luke shakes his head. “No, it wasn’t my fault,” he turns to Gabriel. “This isn’t my fault!”

Gabe shakes his head. “I don’t see it that way.”

 

“Gabe, I didn’t,” he stops to take in several breaths. “I didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t know!”

 

“Yeah, but you knew what you were doing when you killed Sam, right?”

 

“Gabriel,” Michael warns.

 

“No! Mikey don’t you dare stand there and pretend like this shit isn’t his fault!”

 

“I blame him as well,” he tells him. “But, standing here yelling will not bring our brother back.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, you saw that footage!” he shouts, tears streaming down his face. “Cas is already dead! The bastard shot him!”

 

“No,” Luke says. “Winchester said that this was only the beginning. He wouldn’t kill him off so easily.”

 

“Do you think…?” Gabriel trails off.

 

“Yeah,” Luke sighs. “There’s gonna be another fucking video.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes~ I tried my best this time!

Castiel reluctantly ate the hamburgers that were given to him.

His body was still sore from the beating he’d received the previous day.

What bothered him the most was the gunshot wound to his shoulder. Every time he moved his arm, the stitches there (courtesy of Benny, Dean refused to patch him up.) threatened to be pulled apart.

 

Benny sat with Castiel, making sure he ate his food. It took thirty minutes of kissing and pleading on his part to convince Dean to let the young man eat something. Dean wasn’t usually this angry and cruel, he knew that. The death of his brother changed him and Benny knew it was only going to get worse from here on out. He felt sorry for Castiel.

 

“Were you in college?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. He and Dean did so much research on the kid before they snatched him.

Castiel looks up at him. “Yes,” he whispers. His throat was still sore from Dean’s punches.

“Was it nice?”

“The work was hard, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“How’d ya pay for it all?” Benny asked curiously, hoping to turn this into a full fledged conversation.

Castiel gives a humorless laugh. “I got a full ride. And I had some extra pocket money thanks to my job at Raphael’s.”

 

Benny’s eyes widened. This kid must be seriously smart. “Ain’t Raphael’s that seafood diner?”

Cas nods. “Makes the best seafood gumbo you’d ever taste.”

 

“Bullshit,” Benny scoffs. “You obviously haven’t tasted my damn gumbo.”

“You don’t seem like the cooking type.”

“Dean cooked the burgers, but I’m the master of Southern cookin’.”

 

Neither of the men notice Dean lurking behind the kitchen door, looking beyond pissed. In all the years he’d been running with Benny, not one had he seen his lover actually talking with someone they were planning on killing. And he most certainly never seen Benny _look_ at one of them the way he was looking at Castiel. It made his blood boil. What if he’s _attracted_ to him?

Dean pushed that thought away immediately. Cas was nothing like him. He couldn’t entice Benny the way Dean could.

He couldn’t touch him like Dean could.

He didn’t know that Benny loved biting and marking and Dean was sure he couldn’t do it right even if he tried.

Besides, it’s only been two days. Maybe Benny felt bad that this kid had to suffer for what Lucifer did. Hell, Dean felt bad about it too. However, Lucifer still had to pay for what he did to Sam.

Dean feels his anger grow as the memory of Sam’s mutilated corpse flashes back into his mind. He remembers frantically checking for a pulse, screaming into Sam’s ear, and holding him tightly against his body. Benny stood at the front door of the hotel, hat in his hand and eyes on the floor.

 _“Lucifer’s gonna die,”_ he sobbed out, throwing a crazed look Benny’s way. _“We’re gonna kill him until there’s nothing left to kill.”_

 

Sadly, Dean had a sudden epiphany that night. Lucifer shouldn’t die. That would practically be the same as letting Sam’s killer run free. He realized that he didn’t want to kill Lucifer: He wanted him to suffer.

 

And what better way to watch someone suffer than to take away someone they loved?

So, poor Castiel was just going to have to suck it up and blame his brother for everything was going to happen to him in the future.

 

Dean watches as Castiel laughs at whatever Benny had just said and clenches his fist.

That just pushed the last bit of remorse Dean had out of his mind.

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

 

Cas didn’t think he’d like talking to Benny as much as he did. The man looked more intimidating than Dean did, so it surprised him to find out that he was actually nice. It also confused him. Why was the killer being so nice to him? Was he just allowing him to let his guard down before he eventually killed him? Just what in the hell was going on here?

Later that night, Benny talked Dean into letting Cas walk around freely on the boat (a _boat_! He was on a fucking _boat_!) and Cas was thankful for that. If he to stay confined and still for another moment, he would’ve gone insane.

There were a ton of pictures on the walls of Andrea. Most of them were of Dean and Benny showing off their love for each other. It was sweet yet gross at the same time. These two might be tougher than Michael when he got drunk, but these pictures made them seem like the cookie-cutter gooey eyed puppy love types.

In one picture, Dean’s cuddled up beside Benny on a bed and Benny’s kissing the top of his head.

Did Castiel think this was adorable or incredibly weird?

He honestly didn’t know.

What he did know was that those two loved each other, there was no doubt about that.

 

He briefly wondered what love was like.

Meg loved Charlie.

Lucifer loved Ruby.

Kevin loved Crowley, despite the fact that the man was over forty years old and their _professor_.

Castiel thought he loved Balthazar, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

His pondering stops when he hears whispering from inside, what he found the hard way was, Dean and Benny’s bedroom. The door was shut, so he took this opportunity to be nosey yet again. Cas couldn’t help himself. It was what Gabriel taught him to do whenever Luke would lock himself in his bedroom for several hours during the day. Only this time, he didn’t have a cup with him to amplify the sound. He didn’t feel like looking for one either.

 

Slowly and carefully, Castiel walks towards the door and softly presses his ear against it.

 

He scowled.

Benny was speaking French again.

 

 _“You don’t wanna get to know him?”_ he said, his sounding very confused.

“Why the fuck would I?” came Dean’s furious reply. “We’re gonna kill him off anyway! Why are you being so friendly with him anyway?”

 _“Are you jealous?”_ Benny giggles and it sends a shiver down Cas’ spine.

 

“Fuck no! He’s just a kid!”

_“I can smell your lies, Dean.”_

“Yeah, well, keep smellin, asshole!”

 

This conversation was making no sense to Cas.

It was obvious that they were talking about him, but what did smelling have to do with anything?

 

 _“You’re the only one for me, beautiful,”_ he hears Benny say. _“I love you and only you.”_

“That better be true,” Dean continues to sass. “And I love you, too.”

There was a brief moment of silence, Cas guessed that they were kissing or something, and Benny asks a question.

 

 _“We takin’ him out tomorrow?_ ”

“Of course we are, babe! We’ve gotta make another video for Lucifer.”

_“Don’t go overboard this time.”_

He hears Dean gasp, as though he’d just been harshly offended.

 

“Seriously? What do you qualify as ‘overboard’?”

_“The gunshot, Dean. You could’ve killed him.”_

“Ok,” Dean sighs in defeat. “That was a little much, but I was just so caught up in the moment, you know? It won’t happen again, ok?”

“I’ll believe that for now,” Benny finally says something in English and Cas practically faints it was so unexpected. “Get some sleep, sugar.”

 

Cas takes this as a sign to sneak away from the door and run back to the small room he slept in last night.

 

A pretty bad feeling settled into his stomach when he laid down to sleep on the couch.

He figured sleep would put it at ease.

Boy was he wrong about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile! I hope this makes up for it!

Benny woke Cas up around six o’clock the next morning. It was a gentler wake up than he’d expect from the rough looking man. There was a softness that Castiel thought was reserved for Dean. That made him a bit wary.

“Castiel,” the rugged southern drawl crept its way into his ears. “Time to get up, boy.”

Castiel grumbled and tried to turn away from the voice, causing Benny to chuckle and pull him onto the floor.

 

“C’mon now! I made breakfast!” when Cas opened his eyes, he noticed Benny smiling down at him. “You gon’ regret bad mouthin’ my cookin’.”

 

Cas managed to grin back. “We’ll see about that.”

 

In the end, Castiel ends up eating his words and Benny’s delicious breakfast. Even though the man ended up making a traditional American breakfast (eggs, potatoes, pancakes, bacon etc), it felt like a gourmet orgasm explosion when it hit his tongue. He couldn’t stop the low moan that makes its way out and was too hungry to be embarrassed about it.

 

“Oh my god!” he exclaiming with his mouthful.

 

Benny’s feeling nothing less than smug. “I know, but you can call me Benny.”

Even a darkly scowling Dean parading about couldn’t get his mood down. “Seriously, Benny,” Castiel continues his praise. “You have done some type of Creole Voodoo trick on this food!”

 

Before Benny could jest back, Dean sternly interjects, “Hurry the fuck up. We’ve got work to do.”

 

Benny wraps his arms around the angry man’s waist and kisses his neck. “I made blueberry pancakes just for you, darlin’,” he whispers, smirking when Dean visibly flinches. “Takes as many as you want.”

“But Benny…” Dean whines. “We’ve gotta go.”

“Don’t starve yourself. I don’t wan’ ya slackin’ on the job.” Dean ended up eating eight pancakes, scowling at Benny and Castiel the entire time.

“He looks happy,” Cas mutters under his breath.

 

“Shut your mouth and eat!” Dean screams with his mouth full and can’t help but roll his eyes back at the taste of the sweet fluffy cakes. “Goddamn, Benny let me suck your cock.”

 

Benny chuckles at how red Cas’ face had gotten. “We ain’t got time, sugar.”

 

“Fucking make time! These pancakes are delicious!”

 

Cas didn’t need to hear any of that.

“Ok,” he stands up from the table. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

He locked himself in his makeshift bedroom and covered his ears.

Half an hour later, Dean comes in and hoarsely tells him that they’re ready to go.

Benny couldn’t stop smiling.

 

****

**_-Spn-_ **

 

****

They were in a black ’67 Chevy Impala, following a Prius. Cas couldn’t see who was driving the Prius, but whoever it was had Dean fuming. Then again, when wasn’t he fuming?

“Fucking Prius,” he grumbles. “Who the fuck would drive that?”

“Apple pie folks, sugar,” Benny explains, scowling just as hard. “Disgustin’, ain’t it?”

“I don’t… understand-?”

“No one asked if you did!” Dean growls, not looking back at him.

He notices Benny shoot him a sorry look and thought it was the grace of god that prevented Dean from noticing it.

 

It would be about twenty minutes before the Prius finally stops. A middle aged man white hair steps out, obviously a businessman from the way he was suited up. Cas’ nose scrunched up at how much this guy looked like Michael’s ex-boss, Zachariah. He even had the same ridiculously long cartoon nose…

Holy shit.

“That’s Zachariah!” Cas gasps out loud.

Both Dean and Benny look back at him with matching stunned expressions.

“You know that guy?” Dean asks.

Cas nods. “My eldest brother used to work for him, but he was too hands on if you catch my drift.”

Benny shivers. “What a fucking creep.”

“Time to kill ‘em, then.” Dean adds, motioning for Cas to hand him a black duffel bag that was resting on the floor next to his feet. “Gimme the bag.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened, but does as he’s told. “We can’t kill this guy! He owns nearly every small business in town!”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “ _We_ aren’t killing anybody. You are gonna watch and learn.”

 

He definitely didn’t know how to respond to that.

 

Benny offers him, what he supposed were, encouraging words. “Don’t worry, boy. Dean and I’ll teach ya real nice like. You’re learnin’ from the best.”

 

That didn’t help at all.

 

Dean makes a move to get out of the car. “Benny, stay here and watch him,” he says through gritted teeth. They all know that it’s killing him to leave the two of them alone, but this was Dean’s favorite part of the job.

He grips Benny by the collar and pulls him into a rough kiss.

Cas squirms uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“And that’s all you better do,” he growls when they pull apart.

“Do ya thing, sugar. Make me proud.”

 

And damn if that didn’t make Dean’s heart flutter. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

Benny and Cas watch as Dean walks in the direction Zachariah had gone.

 

“He’s not being too obvious with that bag, is he?” Cas asked him, suddenly worried.

“Don’t you worry none,” Benny says. “He’s a professional.”

 

There was a tense moment of silence and Cas had no idea what he wanted to say.

Did he want to ask about why Benny was being so nice?

Does he want to know more about Dean and Benny’s past?

Or maybe he could ask him about Dean’s little brother?

 

All of these questions posed in his head and what comes out is “Do you like honey or maple syrup on pancakes?”

 

In that moment, Cas wanted a train to come out of nowhere and turn him into rubble. Honey or syrup? Was that really the best he could do?

 

Benny didn’t seem to mind the random question. In fact, he chuckled at it.

“I don’t really like pancakes,” he confessed. “Dean loves ‘em and that’s why I make ‘em.”

 

“You really love him, don’t you?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

 

“With everythin’ I got,” Benny answers without hesitation. “Since the moment I saw him, I knew I had to have him.”

 

It was so cliché, but sweet.

“How did you two meet?”

Benny smiled. He always wanted to tell this story to someone.

“Well, it was about twelve years ago. Dean was workin’ at a supermarket…”

 

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

 

 

Dean takes the stairs and beats Mr. Zachariah Fuller to his office on the second floor. For a man with such a high status, Dean briefly wondered why he was on such a low level.

 

He hid under the man’s desk, tossing his bag into the coat closet behind it. Only armed with his lover’s tiny pistol, Dean patiently waits.

His heart was racing.

This time he’d make Benny proud. So proud, that he wouldn’t consider…

 

No… this has to stop.

Benny loved Dean.

That stupid doe eyed son of a bitch was going to die anyway. What was the point in getting attached to him?

If Dean started doubting Benny’s love now, what kind of future husband did that make him?

He smiled at the thought. He had planned on proposing to Benny after getting rid of Castiel.

Sam was the last piece of family he had left and making the relationship legal would help Dean fill in that gaping hole in his heart.

 

Dean’s happy thoughts are drawn to a halt when Zachariah’s office door is swung open.

Black shoes tap loudly as the man makes his way to his large desk.

The man places his jacket on the back of his forest green rolling chair and sits down.

Dean scoots back when Zachariah pulls his chair up to the desk.

 

An hour or so passed by and Dean let the man work as he normally did. It almost made him sick to his stomach to be so close to scum like this. He listened to this fire people, lie to people, and even arrange for people to launder money away from the company. It took nearly all of the strength Dean had not to blow the man’s testicles away. When Zachariah dismissed his fourth appointment, Dean knew it was time.

He shoves the pistol into the man’s crotch, causing him to scream out.

“What?! What the hell?”

Dean chuckles. “If you want to keep your family jewels, you’ll do what I say.”

 

“Who the hell are you?”

“No questions, ok asshole? Now, you’re gonna down outside and not say a damn thing to anyone on the way out. If anyone asks, I’m your client alright?”

 

Dean slides out from under the desk, keeping the gun pointed at him.

“Alright, let’s go,” he says, nudging him towards the door. “No funny business either.”

“There are cameras here!” Zachariah shouts. “Everywhere!”

Dean smirks, eyes shifting to find said devices. He gives a seductive wink when he finds one. “Thanks for the advice, now move it.”

 

The two men walked side by side, no one saw anything off about it. Thankfully, Dean didn’t have to worry about talking about to any friendly coworkers. In fact, when they did spot their boss, they turned away. Good,

 

When they got outside, Dean lead Zachariah to the back of the building, where Benny and Castiel were in the Impala waiting.

“Alright, you can tap out,” Dean knocks the man out with the gun before he could respond.

“Benny! I’m ready out here.”

 

Usually, Benny would instantly hop out of the car and carry the body into the truck and then kiss him ‘til he couldn’t breathe. There was no hesitation. Not like now.

 

“Benny!” he tried again, but there was no movement from any door.

 

Dean walks closer to the car and ends up seeing nothing but _red_.

 

His Benny was smiling and chatting away at a fucking captive who was looking at him like goddamn sunshine and cookies just came out of his asshole or something.

 

They just looked so comfortable together.

And it made Dean want this kill more than anything.

 

“Benjamin Laffite!” he screams at the window, voice echoing around. “Get your ass out of the fucking car right now and help me damn it!”

 

Benny’s stunned so badly that when he jumped in his seat, he bumps into the horn. He scrambles out of the car and barely manages to stand up straight.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he mutters, going in for a kiss, but Dean dodges him.

“The fuck were you doing in there?” Dean arches an angry eyebrow.

“Just makin’ small talk, nothin’ much. It gets a little lonely without ya.”

 

Dean flushes brightly, not sure if it was because of his anger or the bashfulness his lover had a habit of bringing out of him.

 

“Just help me get this bastard in the goddamn trunk,” he grumbles and ends up kissing Benny anyway. “I’m ready for this one.”

 

Benny growls playfully. “Can’t wait to see ya in action, darlin’. Gonna be so fuckin’ sexy.”

 

Dean glances back at Castiel, who had been watching them both the entire time, and grabs Benny’s ass. “Damn right.”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel watched as Benny helped Dean stuff Zachariah’s unconscious body into the impala’s trunk.

This was no joke.

He was going to witness Benny and Dean do what they do best and it honestly terrified him.

When Luke squished a spider in the kitchen one day, Cas got horribly ill. How was he going to handle the death of a human being?

 

Dean and Benny slide back into the car and they were gone within seconds.

Cas stayed quiet and out of the way as the couple went over their plan.

“We dumpin’ him in the water or the dumpster?” Benny asked, threading his and Dean’s fingers together.

“Probably gonna toss him with the trash,” Dean answers without hesitation. “I wouldn’t wanna pollute the nice water.”

 

When they arrived back to Andrea, Dean has Castiel help him carry Zachariah into the bathtub.

Dean orders the poor boy to stay there and watch him while he got some supplies from their bedroom. “Holler if he wakes up, got it?” Benny says before he follows right behind Dean.

 

Cas pops the lid down on the toilet and takes a seat.

His fingers run through his hair.

He let himself forget.

Even if it was for only just a few minutes, he’d forgotten.

The way Benny talked and laughed with earlier masked reality.

They were _killers_. Cold blooded killers.

Benny killed Dean’s father and countless others. He had dragged Dean into the darkness with him and now they were trying to do the same to him.

Part of him is trembling. How could they actually expect him to join them? To help them take someone’s life? There was no way he could bring himself to do that. He couldn’t understand how anyone would be able to do that.

 

“Cas...tiel?” a grumble is heard beside him.

Zachariah was wide awake and had apparently recognized him.

Bile rose up in his throat.

 

“Dean! Benny!” he called out. “He’s awake!”

“You’ve gotten bigger,” the elder purrs. “I knew Michael was looker, but you my boy-”

 

“Dean! Benny!” Cas tries again and nearly sobs in relief when he hears footsteps come towards the bathroom.

 

Dean comes in first and smiles when he sees Zachariah fully awakened.

“Well, well, well,” he chuckles. “I was starting to think we needed to invest in a catheter.”

 

“Very funny,” the elder grumbled. “Where the hell am I?”

 

“Highway to hell,” Benny answers, coming in with the bag Dean was holding earlier.

 

Castiel made a move to leave the room, but one glare from Dean made him stick to his seat. “Lesson number one, Cas,” Dean says, turning to face Zachariah again. “Get ‘em riled up.”

 

Zachariah laughs at that. “Rile me up? That’s a wonderful idea! Maybe you’ll figure out how to make Michael Jr over there hit another growth spurt!”

 

Castiel frowned at that. He was a solid 5’8, that wasn’t short at all.

 

“So you do remember Michael,” Dean smirks. “The one that got away, right Cas?”

Benny chuckles. “That’s what we’re callin’ now, cher?”

Dean shrugs. “Zachariah wanted some of that Novak dick, thankfully Big Mike doesn’t have a thing for wrinkly old perverts.”

 

That shut Zachariah up almost immediately. He glares daggers at the couple. “You don’t know a damn thing about me! Or Michael! He adored me!”

 

Castiel actually giggles when he said that and the old man flipped him off.

“I’m pretty sure Michael didn’t have a granddaddy kink, right Cas?” Benny asks with a smirk.

 

“Yeah,” the younger nods. “You’re right.”

 

Zachariah moves to sit up and charge in Castiel’s direction, but Dean kicks him back into the tub.

“No touching my property, dude,” he says calmly.

 

Even though he wanted to protest that statement, Castiel felt it was a better idea to keep his mouth closed.

 

“Lesson two,” Benny says, reaching into the bag and grabbed a thick rope. “Deciding your method.”

He tosses the rope to Dean, who’s eyes go wild once it’s in his clutches.

 

“I like strangulation,” Dean tells Cas. “There’s somethin’ about it that makes me tingle in all the right places.”

 

Benny whistles as that.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you people?!” Zachariah shrieks, eyes gone wide with fear. “You’re fucking sick!”

 

“What’s sick is the thought of your dirty hands all over some nice young man’s ass,” Dean counters.

 

“At least I don’t get off on strangling people, you fucking sadist!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

Dean ignores the rest of the old man’s ranting and turns his attention back to Castiel, who was anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen next.

“When you get down to it, you’ve gotta ask yourself: Do you wanna take it slow or get right down to business?”

“I prefer the bidness,” Benny whispers to him with an obvious leer to his voice. “I like it when he watches.”

 

Dean blushes with a frown. “Not the right time, babe.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“As a beginner, Cas,” Dean continues his lecture. “I’d prefer it if you got right down to it-”

 

Cas stopped him right then and there. “Whoawhoawhoawhoa!” he squeaks. “You two are actually teaching me how to kill somebody?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Did you think I was up here yapping on for my fucking health?”

 

“Dean, I’m not like you!” he says. “I don’t like hurting people.”             

“I don’t fucking care,” Dean stated. “You’re gonna learn to like it.”

 

Obviously upset at the lack of attention on his part, Zachariah rises from the tub whilst Dean was distracted. He slowly steps out, hands up and ready to take on Dean. The second his toe touched the floor, however, a gunshot rang out and then there was pain in his knee.

 

“Fuck!” he shouts, falling back inside the tub.

 

Both Dean and Castiel’s eyes went wide. They turn to look at Benny, who’s smoking pistol was still pointed in Zachariah’s direction.

 

“You might wanna get a move on, cher,” he drawls. “This one’s flighty.”

It takes a moment, but Dean gets back to business. “Since this asshole is so damn eager,” he growled, stretching out the rope in his hands. “I’m not gonna bother taking my time with you.”

 

“Sorry about that, Cas,” Benny mumbles.

Castiel shakes his head. Something tells him he wouldn’t have liked what they’d wanted to demonstrate to him anyway.

“The most important thing I could possibly tell you,” Dean says as he walks closer to his victim. “Is if they fight, you fight back harder.”

 

In what seemed like a blur, Dean was on top of Zachariah, struggling to get the rope around his thick neck.

Cas watched them both, wincing when the elder managed to land a punch on Dean’s eyes. Benny fucking roared at that, and it scared the hell out of Cas, but he stayed put. Dean had wanted to do this by himself and he wasn’t about to make his sweetheart unhappy.

 

When the rope his finally settled around his throat like a noose, Dean yanks on it.

The more he pulled at the excess, the tighter it became.

 

Zachariah clawed helplessly at the binding, face turning into a blood red shade.

Castiel wanted to cover his eyes, but he couldn’t find the strength to move. He could do nothing but watch.

The red suddenly starts fading to blue, at least around his lips, and his fighting starts to slow.

When his arms go slack at his sides, Cas knew it was over.

Zachariah was dead and he’d just witnessed it all.

 

**_-Spn-_ **

****

Dean made Castiel in charge of dumping the body.

Benny tried to help out, but Dean needed his attention that second.

After he’d made sure Zachariah was good and dead, he jumped into Benny’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Cas can dump him,” he rasps, spreading little kisses all over his face. “Need you _now_.”

There was no way Benny could’ve said no to that, especially not when he could feel just how much Dean needed him.

“Yeah, uh, Cas just dump him out in the water,” Benny says, taking Dean away.

Maybe Cas will join the dead douchebag for a nap with the fishes.

 

It takes him all of twenty minutes to drag this old bastard’s two-hundred-pound lard ass of dead weight from the bathroom to the deck and almost another fifteen to actually lift him and throw him into the ocean.

He expected the heavy man to sink, but science doesn’t work that way. Cas had to watch the waves push the corpse away from the boat. When he could no longer see the dead man, he decided to go back inside.

Oh what a horrible mistake that was.

 

Before Castiel could make himself better acquainted with the couch he dubbed as a bed, he saw something from out of the corner of his eye. The room that was right next door to his was open.

Just by a slim crack, but it was still open.

 

Part of him wanted to peacefully nap after the experience he just had. Who cares if he had the perfect opportunity to snoop in on his captors? Sleep was more important.

Even in his head that sounded like the worse lie ever told.

 

Abandoning all reason, Castiel tiptoes over to the door. When he hears a low moan, he’s tempting to turn around. He was already there, he had the nerve to tell himself, what was the harm in sneaking an itty bitty peek?

He keeps his body on one side of the wall and only moves his head towards the door’s opening.

His jaw dropped.

 

This was Dean and Benny’s bedroom, alright. And it was quite occupied.

 

Benny had Dean down on all fours, spread out beneath him with his face pushed into the bedsheets. Dean was moaning into the mattress as his lover slowly pumped into him.

"Benny," he whines. "Benny baby please."

 

Benny chuckles and leans down to whisper into his ear.

_"Please what, darling?"_

 

 

And damn if Benny's gruff French didn't call Cas' dick to attention.

 

He watches as Benny makes a particularly teasingly hard thrust into Dean, melting at how hard Dean's legs shook at the movement.

"Fuck me harder, please," he whines. "Want you so fucking hard, Benny."

 

_"That's what I like to hear."_

 

Benny slowly pulls his dick out of Dean and Castiel's eyes widen.

 

Benny was _hung_ and he cursed his mouth for watering as much as it did.

 

He couldn't keep his eyes of off it, even as slammed into without any type of mercy.

 

Now he understood all of the shaking and screaming the other was doing.

 

"Fucking hell yes!" Dean sobs, fingers curling tightly into the sheets below. "Love your cock, baby. Fucking love it!"

 

_"So beautiful, my dear. So fucking beautiful like this."_

 

Benny throws his head back, probably from how warm and tight Dean felt around him.

 

Cas should've ran while he could.

  
When Benny comes back down, he makes eye contact with him.

 

Cas' heart froze over in his chest. He's trembling so bad he feels like his legs could give out at any moment.

 

He was caught.

 

Benny was going to stop and tell Dean, who'd probably castrate him for being a cockblock and then kill him for ogling Benny.

 

Cas waited for the angry threats, but they never came.

 

Instead Benny smirks and winks at him.

 

Castiel just barely stopped himself from cumming in his pants.

 

He starts fucking Dean a bit rougher, grabbing his hips and raises him.

 

His eyes were on Cas the entire time.

 

If Dean was barely hanging on then, he was losing his mind now. His praising sobs turned into desperate pleas. He was either telling Benny to "Make me cum, end it please!" or "Right fucking there, Benny. Please don't stop."

 

"You can cum all you want, sugar," he says in English this time, blue eyes still staring into Castiel's. "Take what ya need."

 

Castiel doesn't stick around for much longer. Once he figured out how to use his legs, he ran back to his room and carefully shut the door behind him. He jumps onto the couch, looks down at his very obvious erection, and frowns.

 

 

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: First time trying to write smut...  
> Please don't be too hard on me...


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel didn’t talk about that night.

Benny didn’t bring it up, either.

 

Weeks pass and Castiel eventually gave up trying to analyze the situation and instead focused on another. He’d been having nightmares about Zachariah’s death. Well, death in general. Most nights, he’d dream about Zachariah desperately screaming for him to save him, but he doesn’t move. He’d wake up in tears after that.

Some nights, he would dream that it was him in that bathtub being strangled. His hands would claw at the rope around his burning throat or reach for Benny, who would only spare him a sympathetic smile.

They asked him about the marks around his neck.

He didn’t say anything.

 

The nightmares got worse over time and Cas decided to stop sleeping altogether.

Of course, that was easier said than done.

The longest he’d gone without sleep was four days.

Throughout those days, he came extremely paranoid.

Every little noise would cause an all-out panic attack.

 

The paranoia stayed even when he slept.

Everything scared him so much that he refused to speak whenever Dean or Benny tried talking to him. He’d lock himself in his own head.

 

He didn’t hear when Dean said he’d found another victim.

Neither did he notice Benny clubbing a sloppy gangster to death, whilst giving Cas his own version of “lessons”, in the bathtub the day after that.

 

Dean told him to dump the corpse, but the message didn’t get through to Castiel.

 

First, it was the putrid odor that the couple noticed, then the rapidly decomposing corpse.

 

Dean spent nearly two hours beating and scolding Castiel for that.

The fact that the young man curled himself into ball through it all wasn’t concerning.

When he stayed in that position, even hours after, that’s when the concern started.

 

Dean tried talking to Benny about it, but he was just as clueless as he was.

 

“Maybe he’s still spooked after that geezer,” the elder suggested.

Dean scoffed. “That was almost a month ago! I was never like this!”

Benny strokes at his back. “You were a wreck after I killed John. I remember you couldn’t even look at me.”

 

“That was diff-!”

 

“Give him time, sugar,” Benny says sweetly. “Don’t kick him while he’s down.”

There was a bit of a problem with that, Dean tells himself with a guilty mind.

Dean wasn’t the most patient man in the world. Eventually, he’ll get tired of this little act Castiel was putting on and end up forcing him to get his shit together.                    

 

“He kinda reminds me of your brother,” Benny tells him, barely flinching when Dean punched his arm.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” he shouts. “How does that bastard remind you of my Sammy?” Benny shakes his head. “Sam had that same look in his eyes when I killed John. I remember that.”

Dean pulls his lover into a tight embrace, clutching tightly as his back. “You saved my life, Benny. Don’t regret that, ok?”

“Trust me, sugar,” he murmurs back. “I don’t.”

**_-SPN-_ **

 

Another week goes by and Castiel’s behavior hadn’t improved. In fact, he was more distant and ended up completely isolating himself from Benny and Dean. Benny would still speak to him, mostly rambling about food and Dean, even though he knew better than expect a response. Dean’s patience was hanging by a single thin thread at this point. They’ve resorted to force-feeding him. It was as if he were taking care of a child and not a grown man. Eventually, he goes to Benny and tells him that enough is enough. Castiel’s time was up.

 

“Benny, no!” Dean scolds his boyfriend after hearing the man’s ridiculous request. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you _like_ changing his diapers?”

 

“Just give him a couple of more days, sugar,” he begs him. “He ain’t ready for this.”

 

“He’s just wasting space! We need to-”

 

“Just two days. I’ll fix him up!”

 

Dean’s blood boils. “Why the fuck are you so worried about this son of a bitch?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“I don’t wanna kill him off just yet,” Benny says. “We’ve still got tapes to do anyway.”

 

Dean practically smell the bullshit his lover was spilling, but didn’t comment on it. There was a sudden feeling that shook through him. Benny had been hiding something from him for quite some time now, he was sure of it. He’ll find out what, that’s for damn sure. Until then, he’ll play the part of the dumb boyfriend. “You’re right,” he tells him. “I’ll him two more days.”

 

“If anyone asks, the way Benny smiled and thanked him for that did _not_ feel like a stab through the heart.

 

It felt worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short! I'm up to my head with schoolwork and this was all I could do!! Hope you enjoyed it anyway~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? What do you mean I haven't updated since September??
> 
> Pssshhh! I totally updated... like... yesterday... 
> 
> Ok I'm sorry :'(

Two days.

 

  
Benny had two days to cure Castiel. Only two days, and he didn't know where to start. Castiel had barely eaten, slept, or bathed and it was starting get more gross than sad. Part of hium understood Dean's frustrtation with the young man, but he new that nothing would change if he just went around cursing and punching him. Not all problems could be solved with fists, he wishes that Dean could understand that.

  
At first, whilst he was trying to figure out of why Castiel was acting the way he was, Benny thought that this was all his fault. Maybe Castiel was in a panic about the night Benny caught him peeking in on him and Dean. Benny, surprisingly, had no problem with it. In fact, when their eyes connected he damn near lost his control. He could see just how aroused Cas had gotten and it took every ounce of self control he had not to call him over to join.

  
Where this sudden infatuation for Castiel came from?

  
He had no idea.

  
What he did know was that if Dean ever found out, his ass would be grass.  
Benny decided to cook again. Castiel always ate, even if it was only a few nibbles. During the meal, Benny, yet again, carried on a one-sided coversation. Dean left almost immediately after he finished eating.

  
'He's probably planning Cas' death right now.' he can't help but think.

  
"Cas," he calls to him. "Castiel, look at me."  
Benny smirked a bit when Castiel raises his eyes up at him, even if it was only a little.

  
"Tell me what I can do to make ya feel better," he demands. "Dean's gonna end ya if ya don't get your shit together."

  
Castiel mumbles under his breath.

  
Benny's eyebrow arched and he leans in close to Castiel's face.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya there."

  
When the young man spoke up again, Benny's blood ran cold.

  
"Kill me," he'd said. "Kill me and send me back home."

Yet again, there it was. In Castiel's eyes was that same defeated expression he'd worn for weeks on end, but this time it was different. Castiel looked as though he'd just given up on everything. There was no hope left in his system.

  
At the pitiful sight, something inside of Benny suddenly snapped. He'd seen this look only two times before: once in Dean, after learning of his brother's demise and once in himself after his family met a similar fate.

Rage overtook him and when he had a grip on himself, he realized that he had pressed Castiel against the wall behind where he was sitting. One hand was tightly clenching onto his shirt.

  
"Listen to me, Boy," Benny growls to Cas, whose expression had yet to change despite the sudden violent movement. "Don't let me hear nothin' like that come from your mouth ever again. You got that?"

  
"Dean is going to kill me anyways," Castiel responds in a dull tone. "I would much rather get it out of the way sooner than later."

  
"Dean won't kill you," slips out before Benny realized it. "I'll make sure of that, ok?"

  
"Why?"

  
Benny's grip on his captive loosened and the younger slips softly to the ground. He stares down towards him, but he doesn't see him.

Confusion floods his mind because he had no idea how to answer that question.

He tried, but couldn't stop himself from blurting out:

"Because I don't wanna watch you die."

  
Shit.

  
The hell did that mean?

 

_**-linebreak-** _

 

  
There he sat, silently on the floor.

  
Benny didn't want to watch him die?

  
Wasn't that the reason they brought him here in the first place? He was here to be tortured in front of a camera, killed, and then tossed away like last night's trash. What was wrong with accepting his fate early? Wasting away with looming fear of death was going to drive him mad. Accepting it, pushing aside any hope of staying alive would make the process easier, or so he thought.

  
Starvation _hurt._

  
Insomnia was slowly but surely twisting his mind.

  
Hallucinations were practically normal now.

Sitting beside him, on his right, was Meg.

On his left was Garbriel.

It used to be Luke and Michael, but Cas made them go away.

They fought too much. Gabe would attempt to make him laugh.

  
Meg would babble on and on about her crush on Charlie.

  
They weren't actually there, he knew that, but the company was still welcome.

  
At the moment, Gabriel was gushing over what Benny had just growled into his face.

"Oooh, that short fellow is seriously lucky! Lumberjackover there is aggressive!"

  
"Hello?" Meg snaps at him. "Killers, remember? These guys kill people?"

  
"But it's such a sexy way to go!" Gabriel pouts. "Remember when Benny choked the hell out of that last guy? Mhm, choke me too, Daddy."

  
Meg slaps him. "Oh my god, shut up! You're so fucking gross! Cas, say something to him!"

Castiel just shrugs and whispers dully, "He's not wrong."

His friend crosses her arms with a pout. "I thought at least one of us had common sense."

"Hey! Common sense would've gotten him killed by now!" Gabriel defends.

"What's the point of staying alive anyway?" Cas mumbles. "Maybe I should've died back then."

Meg nods. "Yeah, maybe you should've."

  
Gabriel slaps her arm. "Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Dean wants him to die because his own brother did," Meg explains, and Castiel's mind flashes back to the night Dean cried himself to sleep. "Luke's mistake is what got him here, so that bastard needs to pay the price."

  
"Why should he have to die for something Luke did?" Tears welled up in his brother's eyes, tears Cas knew the real Gabriel would never shed. At least not over him. "Why should my baby brother suffer for this?"

  
Real Gabriel wouldn't care like this, Cas realized with a crumbling heart. In fact, despite the time that passed, Cas still believed that none of brothers knew he was gone.

  
"I want to go home," Cas whimpers.

  
Meg places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You can't, Sweetie. You know that."

  
"Yes, you can!" Gabriel hissed, but the other two paid him no mind.

  
"Don't you miss me?" Cas couldn't help asking her.

  
Meg smiles sweetly. "I have Charlie. I'll be alright without you."

  
It was right then that what was left of Castiel's heart tore itself apart.

  
**_-Linebreak-_**

  
Dean had just finished making preparations for their next kill when he found Castiel on the kitchen floor. His eyes were bloodshot and crazed and it frightened him a little. His fright grew when he noticed the young man carrying on a conversation by himself.

What in the hell happened to this guy?

  
With tears staining his face, he babbled helplessly to an empty space to the left of him. "They'll live for themselves now. Maybe Michael would go back to the way he used to be?"

  
A brief pause, then he chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah, he really isn't the dad type."

  
It takes Dean awhile to process that, yes, Cas was indeed talking with himself and yes it was pretty fucking weird.

  
People called him and Benny crazy all of the time, and now that he's seen what that looks like... There's no that they come remotely close to that.

  
Half of Dean finds this hilarious.

Look at waht they've turned this square into.

He couldn't wait to show Lucifer what his baby brother had become.

  
On the other hand, this also terrified him.

  
What if this guy spiraled into something worse than this?

  
What if he suddenly finds the balls to fight against them?

  
Who knows what his "imaginary pals" are feeding his brain right now?!

Yeah, Dean finally concludes, he's gotta get rid of him.

  
And it's gotta be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how you guys are gonna feel about this one, but I tried my best!  
> Hope you like it!

Balthazar sighs as he scrolls through his camera roll. Out of the seventeen selfies he'd taken on this beautiful sunny day, not one of them were worthy enough to be his blog. He'd promised his followers that after he'd reached tweleve thousand followers, he would reveal his face. Yesterday, he actually hit over fifteen thousand. Who was he to deny the people what they obviously deserved: the sexiest face reveal to ever grace someone's dashboard? For soem reason, there wasn't an angle that compliemnt his best features in a away that would abosultely stun somebody.

  
"Honestly," he grumbles to himself. "Does Naomi Campbell have this much trouble posing for a damn picture?"

  
He tried snapping a few more pictures, but he wasn't satisfied with any of those either. Sadly, when one of the pictures turned out just the way he wanted there was a gay couple making out in the background.

  
"Son of a bitch!" he screeched, turning towards the two men with a dark scowl. "Would you two take your gay somewhere else?!"

  
The shorter of the two glared back at him. "Would you take your-!"

  
"Yeah, yeah, snarky retort. Listen, I don't have time for this, so could you both just go away?"

  
The other man smiles at Balthazar and hold our his own digital camera towards him.  
"We'll move," he says in a strange southern drawl. "But would you mind taking a picture for us?"

  
Balthazar rolls his eyes. "Fine, but move the hell out of that spot when you get this ca-"

His words clog up in his throat as he suddenly feels a sharp prick in his neck.

"W-What?" he manages to garble before his vision twists.

  
"Nice one, Cas," says the southern man's distorted voice.

2  
"Well, I would've done it faster, fucking dumbass," the other one grumbles.

Balthazar's eyes grew heavy despite his desperate struggle to keep them open. The last thing he hears before consciousness completely slipped away was one of the men say, "Alright, let's get him into the trunk."  
What in the hell was going on?

 

_**-Spn-** _

 

When Balthazar wakes up, both his hands and feet are bound by rope in a bathtub.  
"What the fuck?!" he mumbles. "Who the fuck...? Where the fuck-?"

 

"Would you shut the hell up!"

 

Balthazar's head flips to where he heard the voice and saw that same guy from earlier, the short one with the nasty attitude.

 

"Cas!" he call outside of the room. "Get your ass in here!"

  
Within seconds, a lanky gut with tired blue eyes waddled into the bathroom holding a thick rope.

"Do you know what to do?" he asks.

Blue eyes, "Cas" apparently, shakes his head.

 

"Where is Benny?"

  
"Benny gave me the rope," when Cas spoke, his voice trembled terribly. This guy was scared out of his mind. What was this guy doing to him?

 

"That doesn't answer my question, you fucking idiot!"

 

"Calm down, cher," there was that southern drawl again. The bigger man walks through the door and stands at his lover's side. "I'm right here."

 

Balthazar decided to speak up again, because these guys have some explaining to do! "Who the fuck are you and where am I?"

 

Cas is pushed towards the tub by the shorter guy. "Kick his ass before I take over!"

 

Cas stared down at Balthazar. His eyes were practically dead, but the way his body shook showed him that the poor guy was terrified.

  
"Why do I have to?"

  
"What does he have to do?"

 

_**BANG!** _

 

"Shit!" Balthazar screams out in pain, gripping at his now bleeding leg

.  
The bigger man groaned. "Dean, why do you have my gun?"

  
"Well, somebody has to speed this process along!"

Cas didn't jump at the sound of the gun, he only shook harder.

Benny walked up to Cas, placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered something into his ear.

His voice was too low for Balthazar to hear, but whatever he was saying had some effect on Cas.

The shaking was slowing down.  
His grip on the rope in his hand tightened.

When Benny backs away, Cas' eyes weren't dead anymore: they were wide and wild.

Balthazar was actually scared of this scrawny guy.

"The hell did you say to him?" he asks curiously.

  
"I wanna know that, too," Dean adds in, crossing his arms angrily.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the show.

 

_**-Spn-** _

 

  
_"Don't be scared, Cas. You'll be alright."_

 

They wanted him to kill someone. Why wasn't he allowed to be scared?

 

_"Just remember what Dean taught ya. If they fight, you better fight back harder."_

 

He didn't even know how to fight.

 

_"It's gonna feel so good once you get goin'. Trust me, it's gonna look so fuckin' hot."_

 

Why was he talking to him like this? More importantly, why is his voice making him flush and tingle all over?

 

_"Do this for me and I'll reward ya properly."_

 

Castiel's heart started pounding.  
A large portion of his mind was screaming for him to just do it.

  
Benny's reward... what could that mean?

 

Would he get him out of here?

  
Would he put him out of his misery and dump his body with this guy's?

  
Would he...?

 

His mind flashes back to their past kills. After Dean finished killing someone, Benny would have sex with him right in front of the body.

 

Was that what he meant?

 

Before his mind caught up to what was he doing, Castiel climbed into the bathtub and straddled their latest victim.

  
The man was just stared at him in shock, not even flinching as the rope was wrapped around his neck.

 

"Yes, that's it," Benny praises. "You got this, Cas."

  
Dean glares at Benny, but doesn't say anything.

 

Castiel takes the two ends of the rope in each of his hands and pulls on it.

Now that the was starting to crush his windpipe, the victim starts to struggle.

He tries to flail his tied arms towards Castiel, but it doesn't help any.

The more he wriggled around, the stronger Castiel's pull was.

The victim gags and garbles as he's strangled and it spurs something inside of Cas.

  
A little voice in the back of his mind, a voice that reminded him of Luke, giggled sinisterly to him, "Why are you using the rope?"

The second that he registers the question, the rope slips from his fingers.  
His fingers take their place before the discarded weapon falls to the floor.

Yes, this was something different.  
He could feel more like this.

The victim's life was slipping away.  
The struggling was slowing.  
His eyes roll back.

Then, he was gone.

 

When Castiel's mind catches up to his actions, he feels a wave of disgust come over him.

  
He'd just killed someone with his bare hands.  
Why had he done that?!

He backs away from the corpse, falling onto the tiled floor with a rough thud.

Above him, Dean and Benny were staring wide eyed at Castiel's handy work.

 

Castiel dashed out of the room before they could say anything to him.

 

"Fuck," Benny hissed

 

"There's no fucking way..." Dean gasps, and scowls when he looks over at Benny. "No fucking way! Are you actually hard right now?!"

 

Benny looks down at his pants and sure enough...

 

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning

Meg Masters was a paitent woman... at certain times.

　

Waiting in line for checkout at the grocerey store? Perfectly fine with her.

 

Dealing with an obnoxious parent? Or both? Almost too easy.

　

Best friend missing for almost two months? Oh hell no.

 

She'd gone to the police after not seeing or hearing from Castiel in two days.

They said that they would "look into it", but she hadn't heard anything from them since then.

　

Asking around town, posting up missing person posters, and even going to the media didn't help anything either.

 

Today, after weeks of failed searching, Meg was so desperate to find her friend that she made the most diffcult decision: Ask his brothers for help.

　

The elder Novak brothers were shitty people, according to their baby brother. They never pay any attention to Cas, as they were too wrapped up in arguing wth each other. Meg actually expected more out of Michael Novak. He was supposed to be _oldest_. She expected him to more like a father figure to his younger brothers. It was Michael that should be out in the streets searching day and night for his brother.

　

Her blood was boiling. If they didn't realize that he was even gone, she was going to slaughter them all.

　

When she reaches the front door of her best friend's house, Meg doesn't bother knocking and just kicks at it.

　

"Somebody get the fuck out here!" she shouts as hse kicks. "I need some answers!"

　

No car was in the driveway, so Michael wasn't home,

Gabriel doesn't work on the weekdays.

Luke is a freeloading asshole.

Somebody had to be home.

　

Surprisingly, after a few more minutes of kicking, the front door opens by itself.

  
Meg steps inside and is instantly smacked in the face with a powerful stench.

"What the fuck?!" she gags, pinching her nose shut.

　

She walked through the house, searching for where the odor was strongest.

Everything downstairs was clean, so she quickly went up the steps.

　

Bathroom: Pristine.

Michael's bedroom: spotless ( a little _too_ spotless because the guy is such a clean freak.)

Gabriel and Luke's room: atrocious, but it's not the source of what assaulted her nose at the door.

 

All that was left to check was Castiel's bedroom.

 

Meg felt a bit uneasy looking at the closed door. It took her a good minute to gather enough strength to reach towards the door knob.

 

Her hand was shaking.  
Why was it doing that?

　

She turned the knob.

Her eyes were squeezed shut.

The door opens just a crack, but the awful smell still slammed into her face.

Plugging her nose wasn't helping at all, so she gave up on that idea.

　

Blood.

  
Blood everywhere.

On the ground next to Castiel's bed was a pool of blood.

Resting on top of that pool, with a gaping hole in the cranium, was Lucas Novak.

　

A piercing screams suddenly shoots through the Novak household.

　

It takes her minute to recongize the sound as her own.

 

　

_**-Two Weeks Earlier-** _

　

_"Luke! Why the fuck hasn't there been anymore videos?" Gabriel shrieks at him. "What the hell are these pictures?"_

_Luke stares down at the photographs spread out on the kitchen table._

  
_Two of them were of Castiel hogtied on a sofa._  
_Another was of Castiel holding a bloodied knife with a dead expression._  
_The one that haunted his brothers the most was of Dean Winchester holding a gun to the back of Castiel's brunette head. Signed on the back of it was "The Price of Fucking With A Winchester: Paid In Full"._

_Dean Winchester wasn't one to hold onto captives and neither was his boyfriend._

_Deep in his heart, he knew that the second he saw Castiel in their clutches that his baby brother was as good as dead. These photos only confirmed that._

 

_"Lucas," Michael says, tone more monotonous than usual. "You know Winchester more than either of us do. Just tell us something."_

 

_Since finding out about Castiel's disappearance, each of the brothers changed._

 

_Gabriel is the most frantic. Day and night, he searches and interrogates people using his old gang persona. Most nights he doesn't come home, whether it be because of a lead he was following or he didn't like the idea of being home without Castiel._

  
_Michael, after two weeks of searching, had completely given up on the search. Not because he wanted to, but he was a realistic person. Based on he's found out about Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester, Castiel was either already dead or he was going to be. In his mind, Castiel was already dead and Winchester was just toying with them. What he wanted more than anything was find Castiel's body and bury him next to their parents. It's what he would've wanted, he was sure of that._

  
_Luke carries the heavy guilt on his shoulders. Each day, as he looks at the family photos on the wall, he loses more pieces of himself. This was all on him._

_The reason he and his brothers couldn't go back to being the dysfunctional family that they were..._

_The reason Castiel wasn't here living his own life, making something of himself..._

_The reason... was him._

_It' s all because he had to just assume that that Winchester slut stole from him, which he later found the correct culprit and properly disposed of him._

_"Luke!" Gabriel continues to cry. "Say something please!"_

 

  
_He stays silent, even as his big brother grips at the collar of his shirt._

  
  
_"What does this mean? What is he doing to Cassie?"_

  
_"He has killed him, hasn't he?" Michael answers for him._

_Gabriel's head whips around towards him. "No! Don't say that! We can still find him!"_

_"Gabriel..." Luke croaks, holding his head down. "He's ri-"_

_"Don't you fucking say that!" he shouts back. "You got him into this mess! This all your fucking fault! Damn it!"_

_His angry words don't effect him anymore._

_They are what he tells himself every night._

  
_"I'm so-"_  
  
_Gabriel shoves him back, making him lose his footing and tumble onto the floor. "You don't get to be sorry, ok?! Our fucking brother is dead somewhere! You have no right to be sorry!"_

_He stomps away and out of the house in a fit of anger._

_And he doesn't return._

  
_Michael continues to stare down at the pictures, trying to find a hole in the truth that his mind had presented for him. Not once had he looked up at Luke. He couldn't do it._

_He was afraid of what he might do if he did._

  
_"Michael, I-"_

_"I am going to stay with a friend this evening," he tells his younger brother, voice shaking just a bit. "If Gabriel is not home by three o'clock, please let me know."_

_With that and not a word more, Michael walks out of the house._

_Six more days go by and neither Michael or Gabriel have come back home._

_Luke sits by himself in his baby brother's bedroom reading through old journals, skimming through sketchbooks, and clutching at a small pistol._

_Tears flood his eyes as he reads about just how much Castiel hated his big brothers and everything they did. So what if the latest entry was from his junior year in high school? It still hurt just a bit to realize just how alone Castiel felt._

  
**_"Why won't they talk to me?_ **  
**_Why do they still treat me like I'm a kid?_ **  
**_I want to leave, but I can't leave them behind._ **  
**_I want Michael to smile more_ **

**_I want Gabe to open his own bakery_ **

**_And Luke... I just want Luke to go away."_ **

_"Go away" his baby brother said. Castiel wanted him to go away._  
_Luke had apparently "ruined everything" by taking over Gabriel's old gang._  
_"The next time he gets arrested," Cas had written quite hastily. "He needs to stay there."_

_Fuck._

_Even Castiel had given up on him, too._

  
_Luke imagined what Castiel must've been thinking before he was killed, it plagued his nightmares more than once. In all of them, Castiel was sobbing out for him, but he could never get to him in time._

_The reality was that Castiel would rather have Gabe or Michael to his rescue._

_Since he was the one who practically sentenced him to death, why would he want to see him again?_

_Luke tosses the notebooks aside in a huff, his arm swinging the gun towards his temple._

_It's then he reflects back on his life._

_It all went to hell when their parents died._  
_His mother's death hit him especially hard._  
_He had gotten so used to the hugs and kisses to the same place his weapon was pointed in._

 

_"Luke is my special baby," she would tell him. "He's going to do big things when he grows up."_

 

_If she could see him now, what would she say?_

 

_Her "special baby" grew up and fucked everything up._  
_He killed her baby and broke apart what was left of their family._

_"Damn it," he whispers to himself. "Damn it, it's all over."_

_Michael wasn't coming back._

_Gabriel wasn't coming back._

_Castiel wasn't coming back._

_Mom wasn't coming back._

_Everything was gone._

_What was the use of being here anymore._

_His trigger-finger twitches and bends._

_**BOOM!** _

 

_In that instant, just as the shot rang out, Luke could've sworn he saw his mother's face._

_She was smiling at him._

 

 

_**-Spn-** _

 

 

Michael got a called from Meg Masters whilst he was at work. He wasn't sure how she'd gotten his number, even after the five times he'd changed it, and he honestly didn't care anymore.

"Good afternoon, Megan," he hisses. "What is-?"

"Michael, thank god!" her voice sounded panicked and hoarse.

  
That was something new.

 

"What is going on?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You need to come home!" she cries. "He's dead! I swear to God he's fucking dead!"

She couldn't have been talking about Castiel, that was for sure.

Dean wouldn't have given them his body back.

　

"Megan, who is dead?"

  
His heart shatters in his chest.

Nothing could've prepared him for the distraught shout of "Luke!" that came through the reciever.

The telephone slips from his fingers.

　

A co-worker notices the change in his features and walks over to him.

 

"Yo, Mike," he says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything alright, man?"

Michael slowly stands up, stares blankly ahead, and dully drawls out to the man, "My brother is dead. I have to go home now."

　

He blacks out before he could take another step.

 

The co-worker screams as he watches the large body drop to the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go back and fix mistakes later, but I'm sooo tired right now!  
> Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

_Filthy._

His hands were so _filthy._

No, that wasn't it.

All over he felt such disgust that crept and crawled on his skin.

  
He's dead.

_I did it._

_IdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit._

　

He frantically wipes away at this body, physically pushing the sensation away like bugs.   
It wouldn't _go away_.

"No no no no no no!" he mutters, now clawing desperately at his own skin. "Go away."

Castiel wasn't being himself.

This wasn't like him.

He didn't _kill_ people.

　

There's no way he could bring his pacifist self to choke the life out of another human being. Especially not with his own bare hands.

He didn't mean it.

He _didn't_ _mean it._

　

Still, that man's face, slack and lifeless, was deeply engrained in his mind. Each time he clenched his fists, he could feel the man struggle beneath him.

He threw up for the fifth time when that image resurfaced.

　

_Filthy._

Castiel was a filthy murderer.

  
If it wasn't for those two...

If they hadn't encouraged him...

If Benny hadn't whispered in his ear like that.

　

His body shook at the memory of Benny's warm breath pressing against his ear.

_"Do this for me and I'll reward ya properly."_

  
Why did he snap like that?

Why was Benny's "reward" suddenly worth more than a man's life?

  
Again, Castiel vomits into the bin beside him.

　

In the back of his mind, he could hear Luke's voice say, _"You did good, baby brother. Couldn't have better myself."_

 

Filthy.

So fucking _filthy_.

Just like _him._

There was no going back from that.

 

**_-Spn-_ **

 

 

Benny was being given Dean's worst form of punishment: The Silent Treatment.

 

After seeing his obvious erection in the bathroom, Dean swore out loud and stomped out. He refused to speak with him, brushing him off each time he tried to hug or kiss him.

 

Dean always had that gnawing feeling that Benny was starting to fall for their captive, but this just confirmed it. He was more pissed with himself. If only they had killed that son of a bitch earlier on, then he would have Benny all to himself. As furious as he was about this outcome, he couldn't get mad at either of them. What could _Dean_ have done? What could he have done so that it wouldn't have come to this? Now every time he looked at Benny, he sees him and Cas together. It made him sick to his stomach.

 

"C'mon, cher! Please talk to me," Benny pleads with him. "Let me explain!"

 

"What needs to be explained?" Dean finally gives into the pleading. "You have feelings for him! A stupid kid that's not even older than the fucking shoes you're wearing!"

"Dean-!"

"Do you even love me still?"

 

Benny's eyes widened at that. "How could you even ask me that? Of course I love you!"

"You don't have to lie to me, you know?" he scoffed.

"I'm not!" he carefully takes Dean into his arms, sighing with relief when the other doesn't fight him off. "What's makin' ya think that I don't love ya anymore?"

 

Dean doesn't answer and just lets himself be held.   
With a heavy heart, he visualizes Castiel taking his place in Benny's arms.

 

"What is with Novaks and their need to take every-fucking-thing from me?"

　

**_-Spn-_ **

　

Benny watched Castiel as he slept that night.

 

The boy's features hadn't softened back into the innocence he'd originally had, not even in his sleep.

 

Castiel was cowering, shivering, and whimpering helplessly as he laid unconscious on the couch.

 

And damn if that didn't make Benny feel like the biggest piece of shit to ever exist.

 

Despite feeling this way, his own mind couldn't stop replaying Castiel's first kill.

 

Never had he seen the young man look so intensely entranced by anything before.

 

The way his finger clutched and dug deep into their victim's throat made his body tingle in all the right places.

 

He hadn't felt anything like that since Dean's first kill.

 

"Damn," he swore to himself.

 

He felt something for Castiel, there was no denying that anymore, just as Dean said.  
The question that still remained was what exactly that feeling was.

 

It wasn't love, that much he was sure of. Dean was the only love in his life.

 

That conclusion confused him even more. If it wasn't love, then what was with this need to hold him close and protect him (with the side of desperately wanting to fuck him senseless)?

 

The only way to find out, he eventually decided, was to act on these urges.

 

Something in the back of his mind pleaded for him to let his feelings fade away.

  
_Think about Dean!_

_Damn it, this **is** for Dean!_

 

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Benny moved towards the couch and shook the little troublemaker until he awoke with a shocked squeak.

"Benny?" he gasped, grabbing a throw pillow from behind his body and placing it before him like a shield. "Is there something-?"

 

His question is abruptly cut off when the larger male climbs on top of him, making sure to toss the bothersome pillow somewhere behind the couch.

 

"I never got to reward ya, remember?" Benny couldn't help smirk as Castiel shivered at his whispering hotly into his ear.

"But... Benny, I-mph!"

 

Benny had only meant to shut him, but when he pressed his lips against his it sent a shock through his system and he suddenly couldn't find the strength to pull away. He'd completely immersed himself into the kiss. Castiel moaning softly under him only motivated him more. As he slipped his tongue into his warm waiting mouth, he let one of his hand trail down his chest and dip under his pants.

 

A silent, grateful prayer was sent above by the older because thank God almighty that this was a night that Castiel decided against wearing underwear.

Benny's body hummed in delight when he had Castiel's half hard cock in his grasp.

Cas unconsciously twists his hips towards the other man's rough hand, groaning at the little sparks of friction he caused. He was fully erect by the time Benny began stroking him at proper pace.

"Oh my god," they both pull away to gasp out into the heavy air.

Benny watched as Cas fell apart at his touch, how his bright blue eyes rolled back and his thin fingers clutched at his back. He wanted to see more. Castiel had to be completely at his mercy.

From the sound of his whimpers, Benny knew he didn't have much longer to go.

"Benny," he groans. "Close."

Benny chuckles at him. "Already? I wanted to taste ya a little bit first, can I?"

"Yes please," Cas' face flushed brightly in embarrassment when Benny slides his pants down.

"So polite," Benny growls softly, licking his lips at the sight of Castiel's dripping cock. "I'm gon' treat ya so fuckin' nice, sugar."

　

**_-Spn-_ **

　

Dean laid awake in his room.

Furious tears were pooling and trailing down his cheeks.

He tried to block out the sounds of the captive fucking Benny, but they only seemed to get louder the more he tried to ignore it.

"Damn it," he hissed, knocking a framed picture he and Benny took in Louisiana some years back off the beside table and onto the floor.

The crash it made as it broke apart didn't compare of the shattering of his heart.

As if hearing the sex wasn't hard enough, his bedroom was close to where they were that Dean could hear every single dirty whisper and moan the both of them uttered.

 

 _"Oh my god!"_ Cas would shout. _"Please, right there Benny!"_

 

 _"Yeah that's it sugar,"_ Benny growled back. _"Get into it. Show me how much you love my cock inside you."_

 

 _ **Sugar**_.

 

Benny had called him fucking _sugar_.

He cared about him that much to call him something so endearing.

 

After a few more minutes of listening to Benny tell Cas exactly how much he was enjoying their time together, Dean got out of bed with an angry shout of "Fuck this shit!" and walked out.

 

He walked passed the couple, who were too into each other to notice, and exited the boat.

　

Before he shut the door behind him, he grabbed Benny's tiny pistol from the kitchen counter.

Once it was safely tucked away in his jeans, he left without saying a word.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long~! I apologize!   
> Lazy authors are the worst, right?!   
> Only seven more chapters till the end!


End file.
